


Triggered

by Kpop Trash (OneFandomIsNotEnough)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: And many produce 101 trainees, Animated GIFs, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Don't worry if you don't know some of the names, Fluff and Crack, Get to know idol producer, Gratuitous idol producer promotion, Idol Producer Spoilers, M/M, Mainly crack, Many pictures in author's notes, Mentions of literally all idol producer trainees, Multi, Social Media, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author Should Not Be Allowed To Use Tags, You will be introduced, Yuehua family, accurate text quality, groupchats, will add tags, with wannaone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFandomIsNotEnough/pseuds/Kpop%20Trash
Summary: Wanna One try to watch Idol Producer (a Chinese idol elimination show VERY similar to p101) and get simultaneously nostalgic and triggered. Hectic schedules make it it difficult to watch together and mean that they have to keep everyone updated by text.jEOJanG (11 members)Psycho: I would like to lodge a formal complaintPsycho: Why would we want to watch this show voluntarilyDaeWHY: we have to support guanlin’s friend!Psycho: I have PTSD from p101Minniehyung: HushMinniehyung: It will be a fun family bonding experience~NOPE: What the frick frack diddily dack happened to justinDaeWHY: forget justinDaewHY: what happened to jUNgJUng hyung??Memesung: finallyMemesung: they have experience the bitterness of the world





	1. Fight me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quanzhes (lovelyebin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/gifts).



> A/N: This is C R A C K. Also my first fic here on AO3 pls be nice :)
> 
> For quanzhes (lovelyebin) because I'm trash for wo ai ni(eed help)
> 
> By order of how they appear on the chat (you can probably work out most of them):
> 
> Psycho = Jaehwan  
> DaeWHY = Daehwi  
> Minnihyung = Minhyun  
> Hotshot = Sungwoon  
> Winkwinknudgenudge = Jihoon  
> Sexybaby = Woojin  
> Memesung = Jisung  
> ONG = Seongwoo  
> Thiccthighs = Daniel  
> Swaggyrapper = Guanlin  
> Smolface = Jinyoung
> 
> If you are not 100% sure of what everyone looks like/who everyone is (i.e. the idol producer boys), don’t worry I’ll put some pictures in the notes at the bottom. Pls enjoy this crack and love and support all of these beans~

 

* * *

(1) Fight Me

* * *

 

 

**jEOJanG (11 members)**

Psycho: I would like to lodge a formal complaint

Psycho: Why would we want to watch this show voluntarily

DaeWHY: we have to support guanlin’s friend!

Psycho: I have PTSD from p101

Minniehyung: Hush

Minniehyung: It will be a fun family bonding experience

Psycho: I do not remember

Psycho: any part of that being fun

Hotshot: ^  

Winkwinknudgenudge: well thats because

Winkwinknudgenudge: you spent the entire show trying to forget your embarrassing audition

Psycho: YAH!

Psycho: you b r a t

Psycho: is that any way to talk to your hyung??

Winkwinknudgenudge: fite me

Sexybaby: 1v1 me irl 

Psycho: ill fight both of you 

Sexybaby: lets go 

Sexybaby: u

Sexybaby: me

Sexybaby: outside now

Winkwinknudgenudge: and me

Sexybaby: oh yeah and jihoon

Memesung: Who’s idea was this 

Hotshot: I blame seongwoo

ONG: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Thiccthighs: nah he’s not organised enough to do that

Psycho: woojin jihoon come at me

Minniehyung: stfu kids

Minniehyung: guanlin, what did you say your friend was called?

  _Memesung has changed Minniehyung’s username to Angel_

Swaggyrapper: Li Xikan 

Swaggyrapper: he used to train at CUBE with me

Swaggyrapper: he’s at maverick entertainment now

Smolface: lmao did he leave because of you

Winkwinknudgenudge: #roasted

Sexybaby: #sicburn

Swaggyrapper: …

Smolface: sorry

Smolface: was it seonho

Sexybaby: #savage

DaeWHY: don’t say mean things about seonho

Angel: u chatting shit about my lil chick

Smolface: nO

Smolface: definitely not hyung

~

Thiccthighs: ...anyway

Thiccthighs: I heard some of the trainees that were on p101 with us are on this show as well? 

Angel: Oh yeah I heard that too

Angel: Which ones?

Sexybaby: two from hyeongsoep’s company 

Sexybaby: Yuehua

Winkwinknudggenudge: justin and jungjung

Winkwinknudgenudge: it’s all soep’s been talking about

Psycho: wait who were they again?

Memesung: justin was the adorable one

Memesung: blonde fluffy hair

DaeWHY: danced to Replay in a pink jumper

Psycho: ఠ_ఠ

Psycho: still not sure who you’re talking about

Smolface: ^

ONG: i will take on this challenge

ONG: I volunteer as tribute

Thiccthighs: good riddance

ONG: do you remember when we did those eye contact cams?

Hotshot: N O

Smolface:...yes?

Hotshot: doNT DO THIS SEONGWOO

ONG: Think of the one that makes you cringe so hard your intestines shrivel up and die.

Hotshot: why would you remind us that that that video exists

Hotshot: i was enjoying my life 10 seconds ago

ONG: that’s justin

ONG: omg i bet there’s a gif of it somewhere

_Hotshot has changed ONG’s nickname to NOPE_

Hotshot: u better not boi

Memesung: ahH i just remembered that video

DaeWHY: hyung  w h y

NOPE: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Memesung: seongwoo nO

NOPE: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hotshot: i still have those screenshots boi

NOPE: aH 

NOPE: heck

NOPE: who’s justin, never seen this kid before

DaeWHY: wait

DaeWHY: you have blackmail on seongwoo hyung??

Hotshot: I have blackmail on all you suckers

Thiccthighs: whAT

Psycho: ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

~

Angel: …

Angel: moving on

Angel: Jungjung?

Thiccthighs: He was the one who did the beautiful contemporary dance with Eunki in the dance battle

Thiccthighs: It was breathtaking

Winkwinknudgenudge: lmao seongwoo watch your man

Winkwinknudgenudge: he’s got a boner for this boy

Memesung: l a n g u a g e

Sexybaby: lol jisung hyung chill

Sexybaby: guanlin is like 16 whole years of age

Sexybaby: id be worried if he _didn’t_ know what a boner was

Memesung: s t o p

NOPE: dw i can easily seduce daniel with my sexy dance

Swaggyrapper: so was jungjung also in D rank?

Thiccthighs: u wish seongwoo

Swaggyrapper: i remember they both had green jumpers

DaeWHY: WHAT!

DaeWHY: How could you forget jungjung hyung? 

DaeWHY: He was literal sunshine

Smolface: sunshine hyung?!

Smolface: he was from yuehua?

DaeWHY: yup!

Smolface: (＾▽＾)

NOPE: why do u call him sunshine hyung?

DaeWHY: Because!

DaeWHY: He was always so nice and caring and literally the cutest hyung I’ve ever met

NOPE: hey

NOPE: what am I then daehwi?

Memesung: One - you’re not cute.

Memesung: Two - you’d understand if you talked to Jungjung like even once.

Memesung: In D, Jungjung was a dancer that easily followed the complicated choreography so spent most of his time teaching and helping others who were struggling with the dance.

Memesung: He was the cutest

NOPE: uh

NOPE: did I ask you hyung??

NOPE: I thought I asked Daehwi

~

Hotshot: I haven’t heard from jaehwan for a while…

Hotshot: did he actually go to fight u jihoon/woojin?

Sexybaby: as if

Winkwinknudgenudge: he probably went to hide

Winkwinknudgenudge: in case we try and find him to fight

Sexybaby: like the coward he is 

Psycho: oK YOU TWO

Psycho: im goinG TO BREAT YOU UP 

Winkwinknudgenudge: breat

Sexybaby: o damn no

Sexybaby: don’t want to get breaten up

Smolface: why can I hear Jaehwan hyung screaming

Smolface: oh lmao

Angel: Why don’t we quickly watch the Yuehua Produce 101 audition to refresh our memories

~

Thiccthighs: ahh

Thiccthighs: these kids are so cute

Sexybaby: u know

Sexybaby: jungjung hyung’s older than u daniel hyung

NOPE: (ʘᗩʘ’)

NOPE: w h at

NOPE: look how cute he is

NOPE: he can’t be more than 18

NOPE: he can’t be as old as daniel

Thiccthighs: aish!

Thiccthighs: Im not old 

NOPE: ur ancient

NOPE: constantly injured

NOPE: ur body’s already given up on u

Thiccthighs: ill fckn cut u

Winkwinknudgenudge: kinky

Sexybaby: the best to solve a domestic issue

Memesung: pleASE 

Memesung: keep this chat PG

Winkwinknudgenudge: yeah ongniel

Winkwinknudgenudge: u gotta private message when u sext

NOPE: dw we do

NOPE: ಠ‿↼

Thiccthighs: i will kill you all and regret nothing

Smolface: why is it jisung hyung screaming this time?

_Winkwinknudgenudge has changed Memesung’s nickname to Motherhen_

Swaggyrapper: why don’t we actually watch this show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear I am hear to introduce you to some new boys who you could (should) stan. I apologise in advance for the different sizes of all the pictures...it's probably easier to view them on a wide broswer like a computer.
> 
> You probably know the Wanna One boys but lets see them anyways because they’re beautiful.
> 
>   
> 
> Now other trainees mentioned are:
> 
> YOO SEONHO (Cube Entertainment, DOB: 28/01/2002) 
> 
> This lil chick was hella cute. You might remember his glorious troublemaker duet with Guanlin.  
>   
> Or you may better remember his cute relationship with Minhyun  
> 
> 
> ~
> 
> AHN HYEONGSOEP (Yuehua Entertainment, DOB: 09/08/1999)
> 
> You might remember him as the one who danced to Pick Me (girl ver.) in the company auditions  
>   
> He was also in the famous Get Ugly team  
>   
> 
> ~
> 
> JUNGJUNG/ZHU ZHENGTING (Yuehua Entertainment, DOB: 16/03/1996)
> 
> This boy. I love him so much. So talented, so cute, so rude. You might remember him from the slightly (very) gay moment with Eunki in the p101 dance battle.  
>   
> This was him on Produce 101, a cute and sweet orange/red haired boi.  
> 
> 
> ~ 
> 
> JUSTIN (Yuehua entertainment, DOB: 19/02/2002)
> 
> Now this talented kiddo. Was so cute. In Produce 101. 
> 
> You might remember this adorable baby dancing to replay by ShinEE cuz he was hella cute. He mainly raps and sings and boy does he do it well.  
>   
> Or more likely you remember the I C O N I C Shape of You performance that he was in  
>   
> Now I would put that eye contact cam that I was talking about here too but I don’t want your eyes to bleed so…feel free to look it up in your own time.
> 
> ~
> 
> Please note we haven’t met Jungjung or Justin on idol producer yet but don’t worry you’ll get some more pictures of these boys to witness their amazing GLO UPS when the boys get round to watching the show.
> 
> ~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter...the crack will continue...
> 
> Please leave me feedback, comments are good for the soul 
> 
> ｡^‿^｡
> 
> ~Kpop Trash


	2. Zhang Yixing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure: Yixing sunbaenim is super popular in china  
> NOPE: who?  
> Thiccthighs: Lay, u nugget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter~  
> Who’s who?  
> get U G L Y (6 members)  
> Pickme = Ahn Hyeongsoep  
> Sweetsixteen = Samuel  
> Jimcarrey = Seongwoo  
> Kukukaka = Jihoon  
> Startedfromthebottom = Woojin  
> Yourestillmyno.1 = Daniel
> 
> jEOJanG (11 members)  
> Psycho = Jaehwan  
> DaeWHY = Daehwi  
> Angel = Minhyun  
> Hotshot = Sungwoon  
> Winkwinknudgenudge = Jihoon  
> Sexybaby = Woojin  
> Motherhen= Jisung  
> NOPE = Seongwoo  
> Thiccthighs = Daniel  
> Swaggyrapper = Guanlin  
> Once again there will be pictures in the notes at the bottom if you don’t know any of the people mentioned. Please stan all these beans~

**get U G L Y (6 members)**

 

Pickme: u bois better be watching idol producer tonight 

Pickme: ive bullied euiwoong and seunghyuk into it

Pickme: i expect u to do the same

Sweetsixteen: lmao are you just spamming all ur p101 groupchats

Sweetsixteen: i see typing u on the super hot chat

Jimcarrey: y do u need to bully euiwoong and seunghyuk

Jimcarrey: they’re yuehua too??

Pickme: they don’t want to watch the yuehua audition

Pickme: they embarrassed

Kukukaka: …

Startedfromthebottom: ...why

Pickme: just watch the frickin show

Sweetsixteen: who tf am i supposed to bully?

Sweetsixteen: im not in a band

Sweetsixteen: :’) 

Kukukaka: r i p

Pickme: idk spam ur seventeen friends

Pickme: everyone should be watching

Yourestillmyno.1: how are your cute boys doing in china?

Kukukaka: bet theyre glad ur no longer dragging them down

Pickme: jihoon :)

Startedfromthebottom: shit ur scarier than jaehwan hyung

Pickme: damn right :)

Pickme: also i hope you were just referring to jungjung hyung when u say cute boys

Pickme: because there are several cute boys from the chinese yuehua group

Pickme: justin is not one of them

Yourestillmyno.1: justin is literally a baby i swear??

Yourestillmyno.1: we just watched ur p101 audition 

Pickme: justin is  _ the  _ definition of a little shit

Pickme: and he’s much worse when with chengcheng

Jimcarrey: who’s chengcheng

Pickme: ull no when you watch the show

Startedfromthebottom: jfc seop we  _ are  _ going to watch it

Pickme: excellent 

Pickme: so i don’t need to tell u anymore because ull find out when u watch it

Startedfromthebottom: (◔ д◔)

Yourestillmyno.1: so 

Yourestillmyno.1: who  _ is  _ cute from the chinese yuehua group

Pickme: quanzhe is adorable 

Pickme: wenjun hyung and zeren hyung r kinda cute too

Pickme: and xinchun hyung’s precious

Pickme: and jungjung hyung ofc

Pickme: lowkey chengcheng too

Pickme: basically everyone except justin tbh

Sweetsixteen: jeez ur sending 7 trainees?

Sweetsixteen: that’s like a whole band

Jimcarrey: i dont get whats wrong with justin

Pickme: watch the fricking fracking show and ull know

Kukukaka: seop the episode hasn’t got korean subs yet

Kukukaka: we literally cant watch it 

Pickme: all i see are excuses

Startedfromthebottom: wtf are we supposed to do?

Pickme: get guanlin to translate or smth lol

~

**jEOJanG (11 members)**

NOPE: hOLY BUCKETS

NOPE: that’s lay from exo

Angel: ‘holy buckets’

DaeWHY: (＾艸＾)

NOPE: shut up 

NOPE: Daniel told me off last time i swore in front of u kids

Winkwinknudgenudge: w h i p p e d

NOPE: no its valid u youths should remain pure

Winkwinknudgenudge: ‘pure’

Sexybaby: lmao minhyun hyung is never ‘told off’ for swearing

Angel: u can’t control me

Angel: i am the CEO of this company

Angel: i do what i want

Swaggyrapper: holy buckets

Swaggyrapper: i like it

_ NOPE has changed Swaggyrapper’s nickname to Pure _

Pure: wtf

NOPE: no swearing u youth

Winkwinknudgenudge: technically he didn’t swear

Hotshot: wait

Hotshot: i thought lay left exo

Motherhen: No!

Psycho: What?!

Thiccthighs: why yould you think that?

Hotshot: i swear he’s not been performing with exo

Angel: no it’s just that he’s not in their current comebacks

Angel: something to do with recording and promotion conflicts with him being in china

Smolface: maybe its because of this show?

Winkwinknudgenudge: but why would he put exo on hold for this show?

Winkwinknudgenudge: exo’s like at its peak at the moment

Sexybaby: ^ it doen’t make sense for him to host this random show instead

Pure: Yixing sunbaenim is super popular in china

NOPE: who?

Thiccthighs: Lay, u nugget

Motherhen: that’s lay’s chinese name

Pure: he must be being paid ridiculous amounts as the main host

Sexybaby: wait like super popular as a solo artist?

Pure: yeah and as an actor as well

Pure: hes won so many awards n even been commended by their government

Psycho: w h a t

Sexybaby: wait imma google this

Motherhen: the government???

Smolface: i didn’t know he did acting?

Sexybaby: omg hes right

Sexybaby: lay is the public ambassador of Changsha as appointed by 

Sexybaby: the  _ Communist Youth League of China _

Hotshot: Σ(ﾟÅﾟ)

Thiccthighs: i had no idea he was so popular

NOPE: wat the banana id the  _ Communist Youth League of China?? _

Psycho: i cant take u seriously when u talk like that seongwoo

Sexybaby: (●Ω●;)

Sexybaby: he earned 120 miLLION YUAN in 2017

Hotshot: ho l y sh

Thiccthighs: what the hecking heck

Thiccthighs: thats like 20 BILLION won

DaeWHY: and

DaeWHY: like nearly 20 million dollars??

Smolface: imagine earning that kind of money

~

Hotshot: ahhhH

Hotshot: those grey uniforms

Hotshot: im getting flashbacks already

Psycho: samee

Psycho: can we just not watch this?

Hotshot: ^

_ Winkwinknudgenudge has changed Hotshot’s nickname to Boring1 _

_ Winkwinknudgenudge has changed Psycho’s nickname to Boring2 _

_ Boring2 has changed Winkwinknudgenudge’s nickname to Disrespectfulyouth1 _

_ Boring2 has changed Sexybaby’s nickname to Disrespectfulyouth2 _

Disrespectfulyouth2: uhm excuse me??

Disrespectfulyouth2: what did i do?

_ Disrespectfulyouth2 has changed Boring2’s nickname to wowOKr00d _

Angel: was this necessary

Motherhen: wow there are so many of them

Motherhen: it really is like p101

NOPE: they all look so handsome~

Thiccthighs: ew don’t use a tilde

NOPE: ew dont tell me what to do~

Pure: holy sht why 

Pure: daniel hyung pls stop trying to kill him

DaeWHY: why can i hear screams im not even in the apartment yet

Smolface: jfc hurry up daewhi the intro’s nearly over 

Smolface: the shows nearly started

DaeWHY: wAIT IM NRLY THRE

Disrespectfulyouth2: idk what soep was talking about

Disrespectful youth1: ikr

Disrespectfulyouth1: they look the same

Disrespectfulyouth1: justin still looks cute??

Disrespectfulyouth2: except jungjung hyung’s darker hair

wowOKr00d: wtf are you guys talking about

Motherhen: care to enlighten those of us not on the get ugly chat??

Disrespectfulyouth1: hyeongsoep was going on about how justin’s not cute

Motherhen: but he’s so precious??

Boring1: Daewhi its starting where tf are you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your opinions on me putting pictures in the story? Like if someone wants to send a meme or like screenshot of idol producer?
> 
> Hello and welcome to shameless produce 101 and idol producer promotion, please enjoy the following images~
> 
> The new boys introduced are:
> 
> KIM SAMUEL/SAMUEL ARREDONDO (Brave Entertainment, DOB: 17/01/2002)  
> This talented af kiddo was on Produce 101 and was so good and SO talented. He was center in Get Ugly, you might remember.
> 
> Or mebbe you remember him being an absolute meme dancing to nayana with chicken feet.
> 
> Either way pls stan this very talented young child. He had a solo debut and his songs are absolute bops pls love and appreciate <3 (not over the fact he didn’t make the final 11)
> 
> FAN CHENGCHENG (Yuehua Entertainment, DOB: 16/06/2000)  
> This yuehua boy has only been mentioned in passing so far, I may add more gifs because he is one whole meme trust me - I love him so much. He is primarily a rapper but boi he can dance and sing also. He’s also very pretty and has an older sister called Fan BingBing who is a super successful Chinese actress.
> 
> For now, just appreciate his visuals.
> 
> LI QUANZHE (Yuehua Entertainment, DOB: 22/01/2001)  
> This yuehua child is so cute. He is literally referred to as a baby hamster wow yes that cute. But he also has super powerful dance and breath taking vocals. Once again pls just appreciate him: 
> 
> Wow what a cutie (and yes that is my beautiful zhu zhengting there because i could never resist a chance to promote my fairy prince)
> 
> BI WENJUN (Yuehua Entertainment, DOB: 20/11/1997)  
> This yuehua kid has his visuals oN POINT. He also has an amaaaaaazing voice wow how are all these Chinese boys so talented. He’s also extremely tall and is a sweet bean who does his best to help everyone.
> 
> boOM wow look at that height bet you weren’t expecting that.
> 
> DING ZEREN (Yuehua Entertainment, DOB: 19/11/1999)  
> Now for somehow one of the more underappreciated yuehua members. Like how?? He is (one of) their best dancer(s) and is such a caring funny guy who all the other members value and respect (zhu zhengting it their other dancer but he specialises in a very different kind of dance so they can’t really be compared). And also his visuals and voice and everything are so good too? Pls stan.
> 
> HUANG XINCHUN (Yuehua Entertainment, DOB: 14/05/1998)  
> This final yuehua kid is also a vocalist. He’s a little quieter and more awkward than the others but so talented too, he works so hard. He’s also very cute and has an...interesting sense of humour from what I gather. 
> 
> Please stan all the yuehua kids, I’ve heard rumours that Yuehua might debut the OT7 (those on idol producer) once nine percent is over!!
> 
> LAY/ZHANG YIXING (SM Entertainment, DOB: 01/10/1991)   
> Uhm I don’t know what kind of rock you’ve been living under (unless you’re new to kpop) if you don’t know Exo and of course Lay. As the last ‘surviving’ Chinese member Yixing is part of the the extremely popular kpop boy group Exo but he is (as this chapter explained) also extremely popular in China as an actor, solo artist and goodwill spokesperson. Observe Yixing with his members at MAMA.
> 
> On Idol Producer, Yixing is the main host and although he first appears very strict and cold to the trainees, as the show progresses you realise that he’s just taking the show seriously because he really wants the trainees to succeed and he does his best to support them all.
> 
>   
>  ~  
> So, that was another addition to this fic that I am writing instead of revising for my A Levels. Lmao I spend most of my time looking at gifs because that’s so fun.
> 
> Let me know how you guys are finding the story!
> 
> ~Kpop Trash


End file.
